Atlee
|residence = United Kingdom |alias = Chief Atlee Chairman Atlee |affiliation = MI6 (formerly) The Syndicate (formerly) |profession = Founder of The Syndicate Intelligence operative (formerly) |rank = Chief |expertise = High intelligence Manipulation Wealth |actor = Simon McBurney |firstseen = Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation |lastseen = Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation }} Chief Atlee (born c.1957) is arguably the overarching antagonist in the Mission: Impossible film series despite only appeared in the 2015 action/thriller film Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation as the secondary antagonist. He is a rogue high-ranking MI6 operative and the founder of the mysterious organization known as the Syndicate. After Solomon Lane and the Syndicate went rogue, Atlee tried to hide his involvement in the founding of the Syndicate. Biography Early Life Atlee's early life is currently unknown, but it is known that he was the founder & supreme leader of the mysterious organization known as the Syndicate without the approval of the British Prime Minister. Prior to the events of Rogue Nation, Solomon Lane hijacked the Syndicate project and went rogue. Since then, Atlee tried to hide his involvement in the founding of the Syndicate. At some point, he became the supervisor of Ilsa Faust at MI6. IMF investigation and Defeat In 2015, after Ilsa infiltrated the Syndicate on his orders, Atlee meets her in London after she has taken the list which supposedly contains the names of the members of the Syndicate. Ilsa realizes that Atlee is about to send her back and tells him, that Lane will not trust her anymore. Atlee states that to ensure her loyalty, Lane will order her to kill Ethan Hunt and tells her to do so. When Ilsa desperately begs him to not send her back to infiltrate the Syndicate, he threatens to give her up to the CIA. Without a choice, Ilsa takes the stick back and leaves him, returning to the Syndicate. However, unknown to Ilsa, he erased the files on the USB with his phone during their conversation. When with Ethan, Ilsa tells him that the USB drive she gave Lane was empty. Benji Dunn tells her that this is impossible and that he is sure that the stick contained the list. Hunt asks her if she had the stick with her the whole time. Thinking of her meeting with her supervisor, she realises that Atlee had deleted the files on the stick. In order to save Benji, who has been kidnapped by the Syndicate, Ethan and his colleagues have to kidnap the British Prime Minister at an auction. Hunt also disguises himself as Atlee to be present at the auction. He is approached by CIA director Alan Hunley who tells him that the Prime Minister's life is in danger. "Atlee" then contacts the Prime Minister and leads him to Hunley and William Brandt. When Brandt tells the Prime Minister that Ethan is targeting him to take out the Syndicate, the Prime Minister is surprised. He then tells "Atlee" that he thought that the Syndicate was only an exercise, revealing that he knows about the Syndicate. The Prime Minister then tells Brandt and Hunley about Atlee's plans to create an organization of former operatives which could be used to defeat the British enemies but says that the plans were only hypothetical and that he denied Atlee the permission to do so. The Prime Minister also states that the USB drive does not contain a list of names but accounts containing the budget for the Syndicate. "Atlee" tries to rescue himself by stating that there is no Syndicate and that Brandt and Hunley have been deceived by Faust, but the Prime Minister stops him and states that "Atlee" will have to face an investigation. "Atlee" then shoots the Prime Minister with a tranquilizer and takes off the mask, revealing himself to be Ethan Hunt. The true Atlee then arrives at the building to meet with the Prime Minister. Two guards stop him from entering the room, stating that they have orders to let no one in. When Atlee asks who gave these orders, they answer that he himself did. Atlee and the guards then burst into the room, only to be shot by Ethan and Brandt with their tranquilizer guns. On the ground, Hunt tells Atlee that they know that he has founded the Syndicate despite his orders and that Lane went rogue. Atlee confirms this. As Ethan wore a mask that made him look like Atlee, the Prime Minister thinks that Atlee shot him. Atlee is presumably arrested and taken into custody. Behind the Scenes Atlee is portrayed by British actor Simon McBurney in Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation. Appearances * Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Syndicate